Storms aren't always a bad thing
by BluePixieOfTheGalaxy
Summary: A storm hits San Francisco, evacuating Kate out of her home and with no where to go, she goes to the one person she wants to patch things up with. Kate realizes that storms aren't always a bad thing. AU Rated T


**Author's Note: Another Fairly Legal fic! I was going to post it on Friday, but because I'm sick with what doctors think is an early case of strep and a couple of days ago, I slipped and fell in class right before class started so now I'm back home early again. Yeah, I pulled a Katie. Didn't help that my friend jinxed me, but it's not his fault and I hope he feels like he's not to blame! So that means a new story! **_Disclaimer: Don't own and probably never will own Fairly Legal._

Storms aren't always a bad thing

You know that nagging feeling that tells you that something is going to happen, but you choose to ignore it anyway and after it does happen you feel like an idiot? That's how Kate Reed felt when she had to evacuate her boat during a heavy storm.

It was an ordinary Tuesday night, well as close to ordinary as one could get in the life of Kate Reed. She was watching TV whilst nursing the scotch that David Smith had left her on her desk a month ago.

That was before she got fired from Reed&Reed and the falling out with Justin. Kate finally sucked up her feelings and signed the divorce papers. It was what she wanted right? After all, she was the one who pushed Justin to get the divorce.

Only back then, she didn't realize how much she wanted and needed him. Ever since her father died, all she wanted was to please Teddy. But somehow along the way, she lost sight in where her feelings and relationships were.

Kate worked so hard at mediation because it meant there could be a second chance for people. It's a win-win unlike in court and life. That and because she loved proving Lauren right; that she could do her job and that mediation is a wonderful alternative rather than court when there's always a winner and loser, and that's what Kate Reed was. A loser. She lost her job, most importantly, she lost Justin.

Kate signed sadly as she tuned back to the weather channel, the blue florescent background illuminating the cabin.

"This is the San Fran Weather Channel, with your two-minute weather advantage! I'm Paulina Leigh. It seems there is a very powerful storm system that's headed this way. We, here at the San Fran Weather Channel advise you folks at home to prepare for the worst. Board up the windows, put potted plants inside, stock up on non-refrigerated foods and drinks, buy plenty of batteries and flashlights. Keep your pets inside and please, stay safe."

The anchor woman soon disappeared and was replace by a blue screen with yellow and red flashing letters and a loud beep, going off almost every second.

Kate clicked off the TV, not wanting to get a major headache when she already felt like crap. That was not what she needed at the moment. All she needs and wants is for Justin to be sitting right there, next to her drinking some wine or scotch. Maybe even her dad sitting there, complimenting on her memory of scotch. He'd say he was glad that she learned something from him. Either way, neither Justin nor her dad would be sitting with her. Never. She's alone and it makes her question her choices in life.

Would she not feel like she had to prove herself to people if she hadn't quit being a lawyer? What would have become of her and Justin if they decided not to get the divorce and worked things out? Hell, what would have become of them if she got pregnant?

'Justin had said when he thought she was pregnant, they could have stayed married and work it out.' Kate reminded herself.

'But then the doctor had called and gave me what I didn't want to hear. That was the icing on the cake.'

Justin had said some things that really hurt her. She hadn't known he felt like being with her was Christmas with bombs! With bombs? That statement right there, cut into Kate and cut her deep. On top of that, Lauren got fed up with her and fired her. She was only trying to protect Teddy. Kate couldn't wrap her mind around that; sure she had heard what Lauren had said, but it just seemed to go through one ear and out the other. Kate is the Reed in "Reed&Reed." She couldn't fire her, and yet, she did.

There were plenty of reasons why she did it, but Kate always got the job done, and made everybody a winner and happy. In law, that is very hard to come by. Kate does what Kate wants. That's the way it's always been and how it always will remain.

Lauren knew that and understood that. Kate knew Lauren knew that. That was probably the reason why Lauren called her about a few months and rehired her. All that mattered to Lauren was that she'd get the job done. And why wouldn't she? She's Kate Reed for Christ's sake! She's the best at her job. Everybody knew that.

Thunder shook the Earth, causing the boat to rock roughly, knocking a few items in the cabin down. Kate grabbed a hold on the coffee table next to the couch for support.

She cautiously got up from the couch, maneuvering her way around the fallen items, up the stairs leading to the deck.

With her purple hoodie zipped up all the way and her hood covering her head, Kate stepped out into the freezing, chilly air. It was considerably cold for San Francisco's March temperature. But with a storm on its way, the signs were remarkably strong. It wasn't going to be a simple storm.

The sky looked like something that came out of a Mythology book or movie. It reminded Kate of Clash of the Titans. The shy was torn in two; on one side, the sun was setting, creating a pink and yellow enriched sky with light pink, fluffy clouds. Whilst on the other side, it was like the underworld, Hades took over; dark grey and black engulfed the other side completely, leaving no color to escape.

The wind picked up and as if on cue, lightning lit up the sky. The darkness penetrating the other side, to engulf the light.

Kate wrapped her arms around her torso, the wind piercing right through her jacket and tee-shirt. She grabbed one of the telltales to steady herself.

She probably should get a cab and go over to Reed&Reed, it's not like she's never slept there before. But even if she couldn't go to Reed&Reed, she'd rather go to Justin's then to Lauren's or stay on her boat.

Bright yellow flashes of light lit up the sky and a loud boom shortly followed. Sheets of heavy rain fell from the heavens, dosing everything in its path, including Kate.

Now completely drenched, Kate made her decision. There was no way she's staying here. She took out her phone that shockingly didn't get wet and shielded it from the oncoming slaughter of rain, and then she dialed Leo's number.

"Huh?" A groggily voice responded.

"Leo, its Kate. Look, I'm going to get blown away by the storm. Is Reed&Reed still open?"

"Ugh…Probably." Then he added. "But judging by the way it looks outside, I'd say it'd be nearly impossible to get there. All that area is flooding. What other options are there?" Leo asked.

"Laruen's or Justin's. Unless you want to offer up!" Kate sounded hopeful, not wanting to confront either party.

"Ah no. Most definitely not."

"Come on Leo! Do you really want to send me to the Wicked Witch? I don't think that throwing a bucket of water on her would make her melt. Well I could try…" Kate smiled at the image of Lauren melting in her mind.

"No Kate! I don't think that would work. Unless your goal is make her angry at you and fire you again"

"Please! We all know she would rehire me, I'm the best!"

"True. But what about Justin? He's closer to you than Lauren, Reed&Reed, and I."

"I haven't talked to him since our last fight."

"But that was a month ago."

"Don't remind me." Kate groaned.

"Just go over and maybe you'll get things sorted." Leo said.

"Fine, hell it is. If you don't hear from me in a couple of days, I'm dead and I'm going to haunt your ass."

Leo laughed. "Good luck!"

Kate hung up and pocketed her bright orange incased IPhone. She moved back down the stairs to her cabin to get her rainboots.

Yes, even lawyers have rainboots. You never know when it's pouring down rain during a bad storm and you need to leave your residents for safety.

Kate closed her doors tightly and grabbed the sails for balance. The wind and rain had increased tremendously in the short amount of time she spent getting her boots on. She used the sails for balance as she made her way to the edge. Once she carefully made it over there, she placed her rubber foot on the step, testing to see if it was slippery. It seemed safe.

Oh how wrong she was. When Kate placed her other foot alongside the side the other, her right foot slid from its position and Kate lost her not-so-great balance.

"Aughh!" Arms flailing, Kate managed to catch one of the nearby sails, before she hit the ground. And because it hadn't been Kate's day, she hit her head on the sail.

She slowly dragged herself up with the help of the sail and railing.

'Let's try this again.' Kate encouraged herself.

You fall, get back up and try; try again until you succeed was what Teddy had taught her.

This time, Kate got on the step again, but held onto the railing. This time it worked and she stepped off the bot without injuring herself further. Kate walked up the boardwalk hoping something good would come out of this.

* * *

><p>Kate was tired. On the way to Justin's was terrible. Buses were closed and taxis weren't giving rides no matter how much you bribed them. So she had to walk. She knocked on the door.<p>

The metal door separating Kate from the warm indoors was definitely getting on her last nerve. The binds were drawn, preventing her from seeing if Justin was coming.

Kate knocked again, if you consider pounding your tiny fists knocking. After waiting a couple of seconds that seemed like hours, the sound of shuffling alerted Kate's ears.

The door opened slightly, revealing a sweat pant cladded Justin. Kate smiled sheepishly.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Kate twiddled with her thumbs.

"So um…Can I come in?" She asked. "If you're not busy." She hastily added.

Justin was looking at her weird. Kate looked down at her clothes. By the way she was dressed; she already knew why he was giving her the weird look.

"Yeah, sure." Justin opened the door just big enough for Kate to squeeze in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Have you not noticed outside? If I'm lucky which I haven't been, my boat will still be in the docks by the time this storm is over."

"So you came to apologize."

"I didn't say that."

"Well you could have gone to Lauren's or Reed&Reed."

"Lauren is the last person I want to see and Reed&Reed is in a flooded area." Kate crossed her arms and shivered.

"From the way you look now, I'd say that wouldn't have mattered. What happened to you anyway? You look like a drowned rat!" Justin said, as he made his way to the wall thermometer and turned the heat up.

"Let's just say I've had a horrible day."

"It couldn't be that bad." He assured her.

"Believe me! It is! I've slipped about five times, evacuated from my home, nearly fell off my boat, I'm soaking wet, no buses or taxis are working, and passing cars honked at me and then I get splashed with puddles of mud!"

"I've been wrong before."

"You most certainly have." Kate teased.

"Gee thanks!" Justin replied sarcastically. "Do you want to change into something warmer? You look like you're about to freeze!"

"You couldn't have asked sooner?" Kate laughed.

"Yeah, you can change into some spare sweatpants and shirt. You know where the bedroom is." He gestured down the hall.

"Are you flirting with me?" Kate teased again as she headed towards the direction.

"Maybe."

Justin moved into his kitchen to get Kate some coffee.

About ten minutes later, Kate returned back to the living room dresses in Justin's sweatpants and one of his grey jogging shirts. Justin came out with the coffee and put it into Kate's welcoming hands.

"You know, you look better in my clothes than me."

"Thanks. You know just because you compliment me, doesn't make you forgiven." Kate placed her free hand on her hip.

"Yes, I know. But you'll still take it."

"True."

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Actually yes. I need some answers."

"Answers to what?" Justin quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Anything or everything."

"Okay, ask away." Justin said as he padded the cushion on the couch.

Kate got the hint and sat on her feet on the cream colored couch. Justin sat next to her.

"I thought you said you didn't want me in your life anymore. Why did you let me in and wear your clothes and make me coffee?" Kate's eyebrow's furrowed.

Justin placed his large hand on Kate's knee.

"I couldn't just leave you outside and freeze to death."

"Really? I'm sure anybody else would have."

"Yeah, people who don't have a heart. Which I clearly do."

"I know you do, but I just don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand. You came knocking and I let you in. People do nice things for the people they care about."

"You still care about me?"

That caused Justin to scoff. He then grabbed Kate by the shoulders and moved her closer to him.

"Of course I do honey! Why would you ever think that sweetheart?"

Kate shook her head and rested it on Justin's broad shoulder.

"Kate, talk to me, you said you wanted to talk. I'm all ears."

"You're too good of a listener."

"I know, now tell me!"

"You said…That being with me was like Christmas and bombs and that you wished you'd never met me."

"Oh Kate!" Justin exclaimed, putting a hand on the back of her head and gently rocked her back and forth. "I didn't mean for what I said to come out like that. It was in the heat of the moment. Most of the time, being with you is Christmas. And well, the other half is…"

"Bombs?" Kate sniffled.

"Not bombs, but there are some times where it's a little bit disappointing."

Kate moved away from Justin, back to where she was originally sitting. "So still disappointing? That's all I seem to be good at. I'm sorry for all this crap I've put you through. You didn't and still don't deserve any of it. I've dragged you into all my problems when you have many of your own to go through and then I'm not even there for that." Kate dropped her head back, falling on Justin's outstretched arm that perched on top of the cushion.

"Now we both know that's not true Kate. You're great at a lot of things. You have a knack for helping people and that's great! You never disappoint…" Kate gave Justin a look. "Ermm… Most of the time you don't. The only time you really ever disappoint me is when you give up on yourself. You choose to see the best in people and help them realize that as well."

"Why do you have to be so good at everything?"

"I try."

"Of course you do." Kate smirked.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, Kate enjoying the warmth of Justin and the room, she sees the untouched coffee mug sitting on the coffee table, wondering how it got there, she doesn't recall ever putting it down.

Justin's content with having Kate's head on his arm. It reminds him of the old times when they were married and not fighting. The times that he wishes they could go back to, but he sadly knows they can't. They can only make new ones.

Kate slowly closed and reopened her eyes, trying to stay awake, but the day had been draining and her body was slowly but surely betraying her. Justin noticed and lifted her up off the couch and headed towards the bedroom.

Kate felt Justin lifting her up and she moved her head inward, snuggling into his chest. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled away from Justin's embrace and placed on something soft and cool.

Justin pulled his blue covers over Kate. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He moved to leave, when there was a slight tug on the back of his shirt.

"Please stay!" Kate begged, still with her eyes closed.

Justin moved back to the other side of the bed and got in. Then he pulled the covers over himself and moved close to Kate.

"Mhmm…This is nice." Justin mumbled.

"Yeah, it is." Kate nodded her head.

Justin took his hand and put it on the back of Kate's head, cradling it.

"Night Kate, I love you."

"Love you too." Kate mumbled in her sleep.

Justin smiled and dropped his head back onto the pillow, falling into a dreamless sleep with Kate right next to him, dreaming about the future.

**Author's Note: So this is definitely an AU after last Friday's episode with Kate handing Justin the divorce papers. But I loved that awkward moment between Kate and Justin in the morning and the semi-awkward moment between Kate and Lauren at the end of the episode. **


End file.
